narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tee Hiden: Seventh Lightning Inauguration
The Prelude “Here ye, here ye, here ye!” A voice shouted, standing atop a large balcony that looked down over the village and the grand crowd of individuals. The front of the balcony, or the “base” that had been holding it up, had a Kanji inscribed into it. Specifically the one that meant “lightning”. The location was none other than Kumogakure; one of the five great nations. Today was a very important day in the village, important enough to gather all of the villagers in one location. But before we go on ahead, let’s return to a few hours ahead which got us to where we currently are. While not to grand, having knowledge is something to never neglect. A few hours earlier… “Yoshirou…” A much softer and feminine voice called. “Yoshirou…” She called once again, awaiting a response like before. She’d been walking towards the dining room table with a plate in her hand, steaming floating from the plate and the fragrance followed suit. She looked towards the stairway which led to another level of her home. ”What the hell is that boy doin’.” She placed the plate onto the table and turn her vision back to the stairs. Then she heard a loud thump, but the sound came from outside. Her eyebrows frowned and her mouth pouted as she walked outside. There she found a young boy with the same dark skin she possessed. His hair was styled into a spiked mohawk with a low fade on both sides. And he wore a headed black and grey jacket that sat atop a white tee, with grey sweatpants. “Snake, Ram, Monkey,” The boy mumbled under his breath while forming his hands into the various hand seals he called out, while taking a deep breath. “Boar, Horse… TIGER: !” After exhaling and calling out the technique’s name, he released a fireball composed of chakra from his mouth which expanded quite a large size before he’d finally stopped performing the jutsu. “Al-right! Al-right!” He shouted, throwing his fist into the air excited about his own performance. “YOSHIROU UCHIHA!” The woman shouted at the celebrating boy, but for her, she’d only grown more and more furious as time went on. “Did you not hear me calling your name, boy?” This boy’s name was indeed Yoshirou Uchiha, a thirteen year old academy student, who’d soon be place on a three man team led by a jonin and become what is known as a genin. We’ll get into his character profile a bit later. Yoshirou turned around and met the enraged looked on his mother’s face. “Yeah momma, but I finally did it! You saw it right, I did the jutsu! It was sooooo sweet, it was sooooo sweet, make ya’ wanna move ya’ feet, right ma?” At this point, the woman’s face had turned red which was a pretty astounding feature considering she was a woman of dark skin. “Yoshirou, you do know what today is right?” “Yeah, it’s that Raikage selection day thing or whatever.” He responded. Her eye began to twitch, “It’s ain’t just a thing, Yoshirou...” she closed her eyes for a moment and subtle electricity began to shroud her body and in the next moment, it became violent and completely covered her like a cloak. “It’s important for not only me, but the whole village!” Her voice was as thunderous as the electrical cloak that covered her body. Yoshirou fell to his rear end, his face drenched with sweat from the sudden outburst from his mother. “Okay momma! You ain’t gotta go into that form to get the point across, I get it…” “Good.” she said, allowing the lightning to disappear. “Now, did you do what I told you and get in contact with your brothers and sister?” Standing back to his feet, Yoshirou dusted himself off. “Yeah, but Takuma and Tsunayoshi are away on a mission. Momma Hanaya said she’s gonna come. Oh and Hinako too. She told me to tell you this ‘Tell Tee, I’ll be there! There’s no way we’d miss her being crowned the first female Raikage’.” Yoshirou slammed his fist into his palm, trying to mimic Hanaya’s words, even giving himself a feminine voice. “We’ll show them that the women ain’t pushovers!” He concluded, fisting pumping into the air once again. “She said that, huh?” She smiled. This woman was Tee, the mother of this expressive child named Yoshirou, and the one currently inline to become the seventh holder of the title. “Momma Hanaya is cool, I ain’t told you this yet, but I’ve been able to use Lightning Release as of late. And she’s been helping me try and come up with some clean moves! I can’t wait to get better at it so I can learn the Lightning Release Armor like you!” Yoshirou placed his hands on the back of his head and began to head into the house. “Imma’ be so cool, imma’ take those genin to school!” He rhymed just before fully entering. Meanwhile, Tee was stuck in place. ”He knows Lightning Release? Already?! Damn…” She returned to reality, "Alright, Yoshirou, hurry and get ready so you can get ready to head to the heart of the village. I'll go on ahead so that I can get through with preparations." The Coming A few hours later... While on his way, Yoshirou couldn't help but think about a couple of different things. The most prominent was the fact that Tee, his mother, would be the one to become Raikage. He was excited for her, he truly was, but there was something that could have been done to make him even more excited--the appearance of his father. Before he could dwaddle in the thought any further, he threw it out the window and clenched his fist and smiled. "This is only the beginning." He 'd thought before he heard someone calling out his name. "Yoooooshirooooouuuuuu!" A long blue-tint haired girl waved in the distance, her vanilla skin tone allowing her to stand out from the rest of the crowd, it was mostly the headband she wore around her arm. "Hey, Yoshirou, little bro!" The girl shouted once again, as she and the woman next to her approached him. Rushing over to the girl, he extended his arms out for a hug at the lady standing next to her. "Momma Hanaya and Hinako, I can do the Fireball technique." Yoshirou leaped back, flung his hand into the air, "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy!" The younger of the two females, Hinako, gave Yoshirou a big smile and a thumbs up, truly congratulating him on being able to learn the technique. She brought that same finger up to her eye and pointed at it, "But you have a long way to go if you want to awaken your Sharingan! You'd better step your game up, little bro!" Hanaya, the older of the two, looked at Yoshirou with the same smile as the younger girl. Instead, she decided to keep her words to herself and flowed them into her thoughts. "So, he was able to learn how to use the fireball jutsu without needing to be taught it." For a bit of context, Hanaya and Hinako were both members of the Uchiha clan, if the crests across their attire weren't enough to tell you that. They were both from , but their relation to Yoshirou was a bit more than just allies. See, Hinako Uchiha was the older sister of Yoshirou and Hanaya Uchiha was his stepmother. Their relationship was so strong because of the time spent with his "step" family. Hinako was the daughter of Hanaya and Yoshirou's father, let's just say there was a bit of "fornicating" going on during Hanaya's relationship with Yoshirou's father. Hanaya giggled, "That's good, Yoshirou! Did you tell your mother?" "Yeah, but she wasn't like you always are. I think it's the Raikage ceremony thing." He responded. Hinako threw her hand on top of Yoshirou's head. "Ah, you'll be okay, squirt. Besides, it isn't just a "thing" it's actually really important, Yoshirou. I mean, Miss Tee is about to be the first lady Raikage!" Hanaya grinned, "That's right!" She slid her sleeve down her arm and grabbed her muscle. "Tee is gonna' give 'em hell." "Yeah, ma, when you finish fantasizing let us know because the ceremony is about to begin soon!" Hinako and Yoshirou had already been heading towards where the rest of the people had been gathering. There was a large crowd in the middle of the village, nearly every shinobi that hadn't been assigned some super secret mission was there. The ANBU, every member of STATIC, elders of the village, and even the current Lightning Daimyo made an appearance. Adults and even small children were there, it was possible to even see infants in their mother's arms. Shops were closed and all other business that was Kumogakure based followed in that line. While a loss of money would be detrimental to these companies, this event that could alter the economy needed the attention of EVERY VILLAGER. Even those outside of it, such as Hanaya and Hinako. The many villagers talked among themselves, while some of them knew who'd be crowned the next Raikage, others did not. I guess these were the ones not caught up on the village's day to day activities. Other conversations were solely based on whether or not the one being chosen was a good candidate or not, despite all the work and effort they'd put in for the village. Among this grand crowd, in the very center, stood Yoshirou, Hanaya, and Hinako. The trio, as well as the rest of the villagers, stood in front of a large building which had been designated as the Raikage's office for many generations. The office itself had a clear glass view of the village, but the current events would be about to unfold on top of the office on the balcony. The Crowning Everyone lifted their heads, including the aforementioned trio as they would find a man standing atop "Here ye, here ye, here ye!" The man shouted as he looked down on the people of the village. "Please, settle down as the Sixth Raikage, Lord A makes his appearance. From behind the speaker, a dark-skinned man clothed in a white robe took the stance. He paused for a moment as he admired the crowd. While looking over the people of Kumo, he could see Yoshirou who'd been throwing his hand up making a "horn"-like sign, one akin to that of the late . The Sixth Raikage smiled but had to remain professional. "The inauguration of the Seventh Raikage, will now begin!" His deep voice was enough to be heard by the entire village, without the need for a voice amplifier. "As the Sixth Raikage, I will be the one to preside over this ceremony." Lifting the hat that is worn by those chosen to become Raikage, the entire villager burst out into a chant. Whether they wanted to or not, over ninety percent of the village has been excited for the event about to unfold. Even Yoshirou who'd brushed it out as some "thing" earlier could help but throw his hands into the air. A smiled once again, then turned around slightly and continued on, "Now please, welcome the woman of the hour herself. The woman who, in just a few moments, will become the Seventh holder and first of her gender to hold the title of Raikage and my loving daughter, Tee!" Slowly approaching the Sixth's side Tee made her full appearance. And this time, instead of a mediocre chant, the crowd entered a level beyond. Screams, shouts, and even some tears were expelled when her face had become full shown. Instead of her normal look, her hair had been laid straight down her back. She'd even bore the robe worn by Kage, and specifically, the Kanji for "Seventh Raikage" was inscribed down her own. Once fully in front of the people, Tee began to wave and the crowd amplified itself once again. "Good morning, the villagers of Kumogakure. And even those who came from far away." That last sentence obviously directed towards Hinako and Hanaya, two who'd traveled far just to come and witness this event. "I am truly grateful to be passed the title of Raikage, not only as the seventh holders but as the first female to do so as well. To say this was passed onto me due to hereditary means, would not be farfetched, but once one had checked the accolades and trials and tribulations I have been through, they would see it was gained through hard work." Tee looked down on the crowd with a very obvious glare. "After bein' someone who had to carry a child for nine months and be unable to return to shinobi work for a year, I'd have never thought I'd been in the position I am in now. So, I'd like to just say I'm grateful." The Sixth Raikage stepped forward and held the Raikage's hat over Tee's head. "Just let me end with this..." Tee took a minute pause, and scanned the area all while drawing in a big smile and slowly lifting a balled fist into the air. "I will protect this village and nation 'till the very end, just like my predecessors wanted!" After her final word the Sixth Raikage dropped the hat onto her head and the crowd began to cheer.